Enlightened Journey
Details Walkthrough * Travel to Entrana and speak to Auguste - he's on the west side of the island, just north of the herblore shop. Test balloons * He requires several items to make two test balloons, you will have to get him. ** 3 papyrus - buy from the Tai Bwo Wannai or Shilo Village shops on Karamja. Also respawns at Legend's Guild. ** 1 candle - buy from the candle seller in Catherby. You can also buy a candle in Tai Bwo Wannai or Shilo Village, so you could buy the candle and the papyrus at the same time. ** 1 ball of wool - buy from Ardougne or the Lletya seamstress. ** 1 sack of potatoes - if you don't have any, you could either grow some, or the shops on Miscellania and Etceteria sell potatos, or you can just gather them from Lumbridge or Rimmington. Sacks are available from any farming shop. * Once you have given Auguste the items he needs, you'll see two short cut-scenes where you test the prototype balloons. Main balloon Once this is done, Auguste will now want you to get items to make the main balloon. You will need to obtain: ** Yellow dye - give Aggie in Draynor Village two onions and 5 coins to make yellow dye or buy from Lletya seamstress shop. ** Red dye - give Aggie three redberries and 5 coins to make red dye or buy from Lletya seamstress shop. ** 10 Silk - buy from the silk seller in Al-Kharid for 3 coins each or steal from the stalls in Ardougne ** Bowl ** 8 Sandbags - use a sack with a sandpit to get a sandbag. * Auguste will also give you a basket of apples and a special sapling. Plant this in a tree patch and ask the local farmer to look after your crops for you. Once it is full grown, you will need to cut 12 willow branches from it to make the basket. (Branches from any player-grown willow tree will work. You must use secateurs to get them, they seems to regenerate about once every 5 mins, but if you switch worlds they are available immediately.) Once you have all the neccessary pieces, you can finally make your balloon. First give Auguste all the items you gathered, then use the willow branches on the frame of the balloon to weave the basket. Ballooning Now it's time for your maiden voyage. Speak to Auguste to get ready to fly. He'll describe some of what you'll be facing and give you some tips on how to fly the balloon. You'll see a screen like that on the left your task is to successfully maneuver through the obstacle course without hitting anything and safely land on the well marked landing spot on the third screen. *Each control will advance you one "space" forward (or right). **The top button (drop sandbag) moves you two spaces up (UP 2). **The next (the log) is just one space up (UP 1). **"Relax" just advances you forward one, with no change in altitude (RIGHT). **The normal rope lowers you one space (DOWN 1), **while the red rope is down two spaces (DOWN 2). **"Bail" simply cancels your flight. The two numbers correspond to how many times you can raise your altitude, since fuel is limited. If you run out of one you can still use the other, and still lower altitude. The trick is to think not so much about where the balloon will travel, but where it will end up. Say you have a cloud right above you and a bird in front. It is possible to go right through these obstacles with a two up or down move, since you will fly high or low enough to avoid the bird, and will advance one space forward to avoid the cloud. It might not seem like you can fit through, but you can. Flying to Taverley When ready to fly, three screens showing the path to Taverley will appear in the ballooning interface. One suggested path: *Screen 1: up 2, up 1, right x9, down 2, right x3, down 1, right x4 *Screen 2: up 1, right x1, up 1, right x10, up 1, right x5 *Screen 3: right x7, down 2, down 1, right x3, up 1, right x4, down 1 Once you get to the landing area just fly one space above it if you try to make a direct landing you will be smashed to earth and if you go past it you'll be blown away so be careful, once there a little dialogue, then you'll get your reward. Congratulations. Rewards *1 Quest Point *2,000 Crafting experience *3,000 Farming experience *1,500 Woodcutting experience *4,000 Firemaking experience *Bomber jacket and Bomber cap **(Goggles from Gnome Restaurant minigame can be combined with the Bomber cap by talking with Auguste) *Access to Balloon Transport System *Ability to make Origami balloons Category:Quests